sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribe
. | description= A group of individuals who compete together against another group for an extended period of time. | seasonsappeared= Every season }} The competing teams in Survivor Fan Characters are known as tribes. Commonly, there are two tribes in a season, but there have been instances where three or four may be active at the same time. A tribe can have anywhere from four to ten contestants at the beginning of the game. Dividing Into Tribes Most commonly, the tribes are divided by the producers before the game begins. However, there have been exceptions. The Schoolyard Pick Some seasons have had the tribes selected by the contestants themselves. This is known as the "Schoolyard Pick". * In , each contestant was given a bag with a rock in it. 18 of the rocks were white. However, one was purple and one was blue. Those contestants picked each member of their tribe. The contestant with the purple rock chose for Corsona, while the contestant with the blue rock chose for Ho'Aku. The Schoolyard Style selection is not limited to just selecting starting tribes, but can be also used in a tribe switch (see below). Other In some seasons, the castaways are divided into tribes with a common theme: * In , tribes were separated by those who could name every contestant that has ever been on the show, and those who could not. * In , tribes were initially separated by gender. This creates an all-male tribe and an all-female tribe. However, the tribes chose three members for a special twist, ultimately revealed as a new tribe of both genders. * In and , 20 cast members were divided into two tribes: one tribe containing Fan characters, while the other has players from the actual series represented, thus creating the "Fans (Dakaba & Fabluens) vs. Canons (Thuklu & Canredons)" format. * In , one contestant chose to take the curse to create the tribes, go to Exile Island until Day 3, then replace the contestant voted out of the losing tribe. * In , the contestants from , , and were divided into the tribes that they were already part of in their original season, while the contestants from , , , , and were part of the fourth tribe for the season. * In , 20 cast members were divided into two tribes: one tribe containing contestants with superpowers, while the other has players with no powers. Starting Tribes and Fabluens.]] Each Survivor season starts with 16, 18, or 20 (17 in ) contestants (dubbed as the "castaways" or "survivors") stranded in a remote location and will be left there for the next 39 days. The castaways will be then equally divided into teams "tribes". These tribes then will be sent out to separate camps identified by a colored tribe banner. Both camps are far apart from each other and they have an equal distance from the challenge areas, the production team's encampment and the Tribal Council set. The resources of both camps (food and water) can be either equally found or compromising (example, tribe A's camp may have a better water source but finding food would be difficult, while tribe B will have the opposite). From there on out, the contestants must fend for themselves in all aspects of survival (foraging for food, creating shelter, fishing, etc.). Tribes will also be given meager supplies (with a machete, water canteens and a pot as staples), depending on the season (there are seasons that that have limited food rations, but there are some seasons that they were given only the staples). Tribe Switch and Daisuke of Tortana drawing stones in preparation for the tribe switch.]] For a tribe switch, the contestants will either end up at their original tribe or they will be swapped into another. If there is a switch, it occurs before the merge, commonly catching players off-guard. The logic of the switch is that the relationships from their first tribe will be tested in their new tribe, and will create additional possibilities when the tribes finally merge. Oftentimes, players who were not successful in their original tribe use the switch as an opportunity to create new bonds, and potentially last longer in the competition. Mutiny turning back from Hantz and joins Mariano.]] The mutiny is a variation of the tribe switch. This twist allows players to change tribes at will. The mutiny is a rare twist, for it was unpopular among players (for this is deemed a big, bold move for many, thus doing so will be very risky). * In , the first ever mutiny was offered. Before the Day 17 Reward Challenge, Marius mutinied from Z'Baba to Caposhir, followed quickly by his allies Gatemaster and Jessica. * In , Angel played the mutiny idol, which opened a mutiny for both tribes. For strategy, Flaithri, Artemis, Dwayne, and Sunflower mutinied from Mariano to Hantz. At the same time, Tialayla mutinied from Hantz to Mariano for personal reasons. Tribe Dissolves Another variant of the tribe switch is the "dissolve." In seasons that have more than two starting tribes, an tribe dissolution before the merger will take place. The tribe will be permanently disbanded, spreading its old members into the other two tribes. * In , a twist was revealed on Day 9 that only two of the three tribes will exist. The tribe with the lowest score in the previous Immunity Challenge would be dissolved. Pambar wrote Survivor Fan Characters history as the very first tribe to retire before the merge. Montana Ana Raines and Hope were absorbed by Roku, while Bessi Bell and Iris transferred in Lockora. * In , two of the tribes were dissolved. ** On Day 7, a Reward Challenge included a curse in which the last place team would be dissolved. Ooba Uba lost the challenge, and their members were dissolved among the other three tribes. Miranda was chosen by Jango, Greg was chosen by Caposhir, and by default Gatemaster went to Z'Baba. ** On Day 15, the three tribe leaders, Jessica, Mana D. Sin, and Joseph were to draw rocks to start the second tribe dissolve. Two rocks were white, while the other was black. Joseph picked the black rock, dissolving Jango. Joseph chose to mix up Caposhir and Z'Baba. A schoolyard pick was utilized to create the new tribes. * In , the tribe with the worst record was dissolved into the other two. However, Wakah and Nonamye had the same record. Thus, Luna from Wakah and Arnold J. Cook from Nonamye had to draw rocks. The white rock meant the tribe stayed intact, while the black one meant that the tribe was dissolved. Arnold drew the black rock, to the four members of Nonamye were dissolved into Wakah and Purada. Orwell and G'rilara went to Purada, while Arnold and Sasha went to Wakah. * In , a Reward Challenge took place, in which the last place team would be dissolved and the contestants with the mallet at the end would get to choose the tribes new members and then were sent to different tribes themselves. Bulu lost the challenge, and their members were dissolved among the other three tribes. Kade Spicer chose Derek Linz and Derrick The Hedgehog to join Lele. Raiza chose Mele Nenbara and XX Quickscope69 Xx to join Fini. This sent Jenny Wily to Koko. Then, Lele chose Parmesan to join them, while Kade joined Fini and Raiza joined Koko by default. Merged Tribe tribe ( ).]] The merged tribe is composed of the remaining members of the two starting tribes. Whereas the starting tribes are named by the producers, the new tribe will be usually named by the castaways themselves. They will be given a new, blank tribe flag and buffs with some paint to decorate the new flag. Usually, a feast is held at the new tribe's camp to celebrate the event. The merged tribe camp is generally the better of the two former tribe camps, but in rare cases ( , , , , and ) they will be relocated to a new beach. Reward Challenges may be still a team-based (depending on the number of remaining players), but Immunity Challenges will be conducted on a strictly individual basis. Tribe Colors Per Season Trivia * Blue and yellow have been the most recurring tribe colors in the history of the series, with 9 tribes each. ** On the other hand, magenta is the least recurring, having appeared only once. * Blue, red, orange and purple starting tribes have produced the most winners, with 3 each ** Blue tribes have produced the most finalists, with 10. ** Red tribes have produced the most female winners, with 3. ** Blue and orange tribes have produced the most male winners, with 2 each. * Green and yellow are the most recurring merged tribe color, with 3 each. ** Black and magenta are the only colors to appear more times as a merged tribe than it has as a starting tribe. References http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Tribe